Honeymoon With Boss Daddy
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: It starts from a sex-venture night with Takeshi, Tsuna messing up his works, free days off by Reborn, to holiday at Vongola Island. Tsuna really did not expect… He got pregnant! "Tsuna, is it true? I am gonna be the Dad?" Yamamoto happily asked. "No, it was actually some random guy I met at a gas station… Yes, it's you! I only did it with you!" TYL!80 x TYL!27. Yaoi. Humor. Mpreg.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

It's Yaoi TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Honeymoon With Boss Daddy -** **Chapter 1**

"Got Me Walking Side to Side"

Never thought it would hurt like this. Nope, never for a second. Never knew it would hurt like _fuck_. Well, maybe that was not the rightest choice of word to use, since it was caused by that. Nonetheless, he was just stating what it was. Wonder what happened?

It was around the mid-afternoon when the 24-years-old Vongola family boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was sitting in his office room, working on his inhumane stack of paperwork which he had been avoiding to do all the time.

Tsuna was wearing his slim-fit white suit and a pair of matching expensive-looking, designer brand white pants, with a black vest covering nicely on top of the striped dress shirt tucked fitly inside his suit. He let his brown spiky gravity-defying hair as it was, got it slightly trimmed at the end. And of course, a pair of black Italian leather shoes that complimented his looks perfectly. He let out a distressed groan as he shifted his body position, a little bit to the right, on his mafia boss chair, trying a better comfortable position for him while avoiding his sore spot.

' _This is all Takeshi's fault.'_

He groaned mentally, cursing a certain perverted Rain guardian slash boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, for putting him into this position. That's right. They had been in a relationship for about ten years now. The confession was pretty sloppy. Yamamoto scored a homerun in his tournament and somehow managed to score a homerun with Tsuna at the end of that night.

' _Yep, this is definitely his fault.'_

The Decimo quietly complained as he lifted his butt a bit and propped his body with his legs to the side. The pain was distractingly throbbing like thousands of burning needles stuck on his lower back and as if it weren't enough, the pain would gradually increase in a steady pace and give him a sudden prickling sensation which made him wince his face in pain and let out a sharp gasp every time it happened.

' _Ouch, ouch, it hurts. It hurts. It really hurts!'_

He winced in pain as he felt a sudden piercing sensation down his waist. Well, he already knew that it would usually hurt but this time, it was different. This really hurt like hell. He had never experienced something like this before. He realized he must have overdone it last night.

' _Like… maybe it was six times? Seven? I don't really remember to be honest. Add two times when we were in the car… Holy, that would total up to nine times!'_

The Vongola Decimo contemplated deeply, appearing to be lost in his thoughts. A part of him was slightly impressed to the fact that they could fuck that so many times. Heck, Tsuna even surprised how he could survive all of the rounds! Even though, he was most likely already passed out after three to four rounds.

But seriously though, nine times in one whole day? They were probably doing it all over the Vongola mansion like two dogs in heat! Obviously, they were doing it in Tsuna's room. Maybe some in Tsuna's office, bending him over by the desk. Tsuna remembered there were two times in his car, so it was probably when they were going out to eat or maybe when they got back from visiting the Shimon.

Where else, Tsuna wondered. Maybe in the kitchen? In Yamamoto's room? That's unlikely. The raven-haired guardian never even used it anymore since he always slept in Tsuna's room. He would only go there when Tsuna punished him and that wasn't even for the whole night because Yamamoto would beg at Tsuna and threw his best abandoned-puppy looks that would melt Tsuna's heart instantly which was usually continued with a hot make-up sex.

Where else could it be then? The guest bathroom in the Shimon's family mansion? Oh, gosh, please not in the Enma's bedroom. That would be heavily embarrassing. Or maybe by the swimming pool that Reborn luxuriously made for the Vongola mansion? He sure hoped they did not do it in Hibari's room. Tsuna knew his boyfriend had a dangerous kink of doing it in his Cloud guardian's room, thinking that the fear of getting caught by the prefect would increase the fun.

' _Fun, my ass. My body aches all over. My back, my hips, and my poor ass. I can't even walk straight without looking funny. I had to slightly bend over, so that my hips didn't hurt. I walked like a fricking crab with my legs going side-to-side! It was so embarrassing.'_

He's lucky all his mafia-boss training from Reborn clearly paid off to build his endurance and managed to pass it. Barely anyways, since his body was like a total wreck the next day. Yamamoto really had stamina of a lion, didn't he? Nine times in a day was obviously beyond normal. The other part of him was a little bit terrified as a slight fear was suddenly brewing inside Tsuna's chest.

' _What if my boyfriend is hypersexual? Or could be worse, a sex addict. Oh gosh. What if one day I couldn't satisfy him anymore? But then he still insisted? He wouldn't rape me, w-would he…?'_

Upon thinking that, a sudden exciting shiver was crippling steadfastly down his spine. Tsuna would never admit it but he actually had a twisted fantasy about Yamamoto actually raping him, forcefully tearing off his clothes and fucking him hard and rough against the wall with his hands being tied behind his back.

' _What the hell! I certainly did not just think about that!'_

The young brunet quickly dismissed the thought as he proceeded to facepalm in apologetic manner. He could feel his face was turning red upon thinking such things and he didn't want that. That was why he instinctively covered his face. He fought his blush and adjusted his breath a bit, in and out, till he managed to push the feeling down the hatch. Heck, he was not a pervert! He shouldn't be fantasizing about his boyfriend raping him while he was doing his paperwork!

Tsuna realized that he was overthinking all of this. He then deliberately shook his head, trying to push away all these weird thoughts. His body was already at his limit. His overtaxed muscles were all sore, pulsating pain creeping throughout his pained body. He clearly didn't need his mind to be weary from all of this pointless thinking.

He let out a tired sigh feeling that this was all hopeless.

' _Oh, my poor ass… Takeshi is really an incorrigible pervert. Natural born hitman, my ass. He's a natural born pervert.'_

Tsuna whispered his complaint softly as he rubbed his back once and twice comfortingly. He would throw his head back and scream out his buried frustrations from the top of his lungs but he knew it would only make his lower back hurt more than it already was.

' _I swear I'll never give him that free-to-do-whatever-you-want pass anymore.'_

Tsuna pouted his lips cutely. He was still upset that his gift for Yamamoto was misused by his boyfriend. Yup, that was partly his mistake. It wasn't much actually. There was one time where Tsuna was guilty of something and Yamamoto was ecstatic that Tsuna admitted his fault. He then gave Yamamoto a free-pass which let the Rain guardian to do whatever he wanted to do just for the day. Sex wasn't even in Tsuna's mind when he thought of this gift. But given Yamamoto was such a pervert, it was somehow ended up to have-sex-as-many-times-as-you-like pass. While Tsuna admitted that the sex was incredibly good, the after-effect was not really in his favor. Nevertheless, it already happened and regretting it would do nothing at the moment.

And that was why Tsuna decided to focus on his paperwork instead. Or at least, he tried to. He was casually working on last night stack of paper that he had to review for the day. It was due this morning but he didn't have the chance to do it last night because of his _sex_ - _venture_. He was really late and Reborn would probably come to complain about his tardiness. He tried his best to work on it though. It's just that his working pace was actually slower than the usual. In fact, he couldn't seem to focus on whatever he was doing.

' _What even is this? What even is that? Gah, this is going nowhere! I barely can focus on anything.'_

He groaned restlessly. He slouched back on his chair as frustration started to dry-hump his legs. All that he saw on the paper was just a tall wall of bricks made from mumbo jumbo of words in _Monotype Corsiva_ font-letters and somewhere around there were stacks of numbers with lots of zeroes, probably the repair fees compensation caused by his feisty guardians, Gokudera Hayato and Hibari Kyoya. There was also some blank space not far from the bottom of the paper; probably it was for him to sign his approval on it.

' _Meh, I officially give up. I don't care what Reborn gonna say. I am too tired to even think.'_

He let his aching muscle to enjoy the comfortable feeling coming from the soft padding on his chair. He tried to close his eyes a little bit, relaxing his overexerted body. He adjusted his breath in a steady pace, breathing in and out deeply to alleviate his tired mind. He started to doze off as his relaxation grew deeper.

' _Hmm… Five minutes rest won't hurt a thing, right?'_

Tsuna mumbled quietly as his consciousness started drifting on to La-La land. This was definitely a good idea. Why couldn't he take more days off? He earned it, didn't he? He had been working his ass off as a great mafia boss. At the very least, he deserved a holiday.

Knock. Knock.

Just when Tsuna was half-asleep, dozing off while also looking peacefully contented from the relaxation, he was quickly alarmed by a low, firm, knocking on his office door.

' _There goes my five minutes rest… Sigh. That's not even five minutes. It's like just three minutes or something.'_

He already knew who it was without even looking at the door. It was obviously his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. He was the only one who bothered to knock on Tsuna's door out of respect. Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro or even his boyfriend Yamamoto, never really cared with such trivial things. Heck, Yamamoto would usually just jump on him or glomp him from behind before he then started going kinky on his Tuna-fish.

"Excuse me, Tenth, may I come in?" Gokudera asked, after leaving two more knocks on the door.

"Come in, Hayato." Tsuna signaled the Storm guardian to enter. He wiped the drool or whatever that was on the corner of his lips and quickly positioned himself to sit straight, slightly wincing in pain as the sharp pain was rather relentless at him whenever he made a sudden move, but he managed to ignore it. He didn't want Gokudera to notice his pain.

Noticing the cue, the silver-haired guardian opened the door swiftly and proceeded to enter. He was wearing his usual outfit, pure black suit with red dress shirt underneath it and a black tie that made a huge contrast with his silver locks. He was also wearing thin black-rimmed glasses that made him look ten times smarter than he already was.

"Good afternoon, Tenth. Are you doing your works at the moment? I hope I am not disturbing you." Gokudera walked in closer, holding some papers on his hands as he headed towards Tsuna's office desk.

"No, not at all. Not too both actually. I was busy trying to steal some sleep in between my works and when I was not doing it, I was busy cursing my fate and this paperwork. Afternoon to you too, by the way. What do you need?"

"Ohh, I need you to sign this document. And, I come here to inform you that the Tonno family representatives have arrived already. They are in the meeting room now, waiting comfortably for you." The Storm guardian handed his paper to Tsuna as he politely pointed the blank space where Tsuna needed to sign it.

"Tonno? What Tonno— o _h, merda._ That Tonno? I completely forgot it was today!" Tsuna exclaimed suddenly as realization struck him fast, his brown eyes widened in shock.

"Umm, if you need more time, I will ask them to patiently wait. In the meantime, I need you to sign this first."

"No, no, no. Don't worry I'll be there in a sec. Just let me sign this," Tsuna quickly scribbled his signature on the paper which Gokudera handed and returned it back to his right-hand man,

"I just need to find my handouts for the Tonno. I swear I put it somewhere around here. Now where is it? I am sure I have had it already with me." He went to look around his desk hurriedly, rummaging and throwing around his paper works hastily to find his handouts, panic was apparent in his face.

"I did send you the file for it to be printed last night, right?" Tsuna hopefully inquired, crossing his fingers mentally.

"Uhh, no. Not that I know of. I think not." Gokudera respectfully answered after he recalled thoroughly.

"Oh, no. I must have forgotten to send it to you last night."

"Should I go get it for you? Or…?"

"No, no, no. I can handle this. Could you tell them to wait a little bit? I just need to get the file printed from my computer which is just in my room. And then, and then… Wait, wait, I need a minute. I just need to think. God no, I think I forgot to charge the laptop battery… _Oh cazzo!_ I hope the file didn't get deleted!"

Tsuna got up hurriedly as he realized he did so many mistakes. Everything seemed to be in chaos for him. He panicked. He was all over the place. He winced in pain slightly as the sudden movement stressed his pained hips from last night but he brushed it off quickly. There were more important things at his hand.

"Tenth… is everything alright?" Gokudera looked at his boss worriedly.

"It is! Everything is perfectly fine! I just need some time! I just need to—"At first, Tsuna tried to deny it, but after he realized the total mess he was in, he could only sigh, feeling defeated,

"Not really, no. It's not fine… I messed up everything. I didn't finish last night's works, I completely forgot about the Tonno family today and last night I thought I had already prepared the handouts and sent it to you but I didn't… Yesterday, I was too busy with Takeshi and I just— Sigh. I fricking messed up."

"Don't worry, Tenth. I'll take care of this. I'll ask the Tonno to reschedule." Gokudera wasn't stupid. He knew it must have been Yamamoto's fault. That baseball idiot was probably forcing himself on Tsuna again and his boss was just too kind to say no.

"No, no, no. Don't do that. I don't want them to lose respect on us or angry or something."

"It's alright, Tenth. They will understand. I think you really need to rest for the day. You look really exhausted."

"I can handle it, Hayato. Please, just have faith on me." Tsuna assured his right-hand man despite trace of guilt was hovering on his face. Tsuna knew he could do it. He just needed some more time.

"I do, Tenth. I always do. It's just that I am worried about your health and you are certainly not up for this meeting. Please take care of yourself a bit more and just rest for today. "

"Is it really okay?" Tsuna gave a pleading apologetic look toward his right-hand man.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. You can count on me."

"Well, thanks a lot, Hayato. I do feel I need some rest for today." He sat back down to his chair, slightly feeling relieved that he got some time to rest his tired body, "Takeshi and I… We, uhh, sorta overdid it last night." Tsuna looked away as his face started to flush back to red, feeling embarrassed remembering his last night adventure. He scratched the side of his cheek a little bit, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Alright, I will take my leave then." Gokudera proceeded to walk toward the door. He opened it, turned his back to face his boss and dismissed himself.

"Thanks again, Hayato."

"My pleasure, Tenth." And with that, Gokudera took his leave.

* * *

Not long after Gokudera left Tsuna's office as he was walking down the second floor hallway at the Vongola's mansion, a familiar figure was walking toward his direction. It was actually Yamamoto Takeshi, the Vongola Rain guardian. He was wearing the same expensive-looking designer brand, slim-fit suit just like what Gokudera was wearing; it's just that Yamamoto wore his tie a little bit loosely and his undershirt was blue. The scar on his right chin still looked superbly dashing; Tsuna swore he could stare at it all day and blushed at it, feeling incredibly lucky that this tall and sexy mafia hunk was actually _his_.

"Yo, Gokudera. What's up? Is Tsuna in his office? I couldn't find him in his room." The Rain guardian greeted the silveret which was actually ignored as the other guy was busy walking hurriedly past him,

"Wow, so cold. I feel like I might be freezing just from it." Yamamoto threw in a small joke, slightly laughing at the Storm guardian antics.

Gokudera was long okay with Yamamoto since they had both come into a mutual understanding that they wouldn't get along really well. He would still professionally work with Yamamoto if he had to though. It's just that, even until now, after ten years had passed, Gokudera still couldn't comprehend why Tsuna would choose someone as obnoxious as Yamamoto as his lover.

"Tch. I don't have to talk to you right now. "Gokudera turned on his heel, facing the spiky raven-haired guardian,

"Look. I couldn't care less about what you want. But have a little bit of responsibility, can't you? Look at what you've done to the Tenth. You fucked him up big time."

His face turned to a disapproving scowl, irritation was clearly written on his face,

"I don't give a damn about you but the Tenth, he has responsibility as a mafia boss, as our leader. Clearly you don't give a rat shit about it. You are too busy thinking about yourself. And then you claim that you love him? Don't give me that bullshit. You fucking selfish prick."

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Next Chapter Preview :

"Days off? For me? Are you for real? Oh, wait. Who are you and what did you do to Reborn?"

"I am being serious, Dame-Tsuna. I don't see there is a bad thing in taking a day off. I heard there's a time where Primo gone missing for one full month, neglecting his works. So, why not? Would you like a holiday at the Vongola Island?"

"W-what? Vongola Island? How come I don't know we own a fricking island?!"

"Well, we do. Just remember to practice safe sex when you're there."

"Yeah, right. If I got back pregnant, I am sure you know what happened."

"Haha, be careful what you wish for."

Author's Note:

Kudos if you guys can figure out who's the Boss Daddy and what Tonno means.

And to all 8027 fans out there who are still into this pairing after oh-so-many years I've lost count,

Cheers!


End file.
